


How to tame a cloud?

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Apple violence, Implied Relationships, Multi, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Countless people have asked him how he managed with such a difficult cloud all his life.Vongola Primo doesn't have a straight answer, but he can try to give an example?





	How to tame a cloud?

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so damn underapprreciated- I hope I managed to capture their essence...

They were supposed to be ethereal, untouchable and otherworldly and, most of the time, they were, when presenting themselves to the public, they remained like that until the bitter end. Now that they are no longer officially the Vongola, there are new issues for them to deal with. Not just Deamon was a problem. 

Behind closed doors, Sawada Ieyasu, better known as Giotto, had his hands utterly full with dealing with his fragmented familiga. As of late, it seems especially his Cloud, Alaudi, has grown to be the biggest pain in the arse.  
Alaudi was leaving his stuff, i.e papers and weapons, everywhere, thus cluttering the whole house, sleeping in the most impossible of places, snapping at anyone that even gave him even a mildly exasperated look and biting every. Single. Apple. Ieyasu ever brought to the house.   
That had been the last straw for Ieyasu, finding every single one of his apples with a single bite taken out of each of them. 

He crushed the apple he was holding, his voice rising with outrage. "ALAUDI-!?" 

Alongside his own echo, Ieyasu also heard the distant cluttering of books, helping him determine that Alaudi was most likely in the library. He stormed to that large, majestic room, flinging it open and finding it empty, but he was blind with rage, prowling the entire room up and down, searching his cloud while trying to breathe through his rage. "I know you are in here-!" 

His search was cut short as Alaudi chuckled, calling his attention to the entrance of the library. His cloud gracefully dropped from the ceiling, giving him a bloodthirsty smirk. "Hello there."   
Before slipping out the door and turning left as he rushed out of sight. Ieyasu sneered lowly and followed him immediately, chasing the blond man through the entire mansion, from the library all the way to the entrance hall, where Alaudi was expecting him by the looks of it. 

Alaude looks at him, copying Asari's serene smile, which he had been training to do. He looked downright terrifying and unnatural, but nobody wanted to discourage the cloud. 

Ieyasu cracked his knuckles and there was no hesitation as they charged for each other, Ieyasu swooping down low, trying to catch onto his Cloud's legs, but Alaudi jumped and sailed over him, both of them then twisted around and grabbed the other. Alaude had Ieyasu by the collar of his shirt, Ieyasu had his hands buried in his cloud's shirt, twisting the expensive material hard. They were locked in that awkward stance, intimately close to the other, Ieyasu's hand buried in Alaudi's shirt, threatening to rip, and Alaudi's fists closed tight around his collar, threatening to strangel. 

Ieyasu maintained eye contact, gritting his teeth in anger. "Why are you acting like such a spoiled bra-" Alaude dared to cut him of, speaking calmly, with an icy edge to his voice. "Why are you acting like my bad mood isn't your fault."   
Ieyasu sucked air through his teeth, feeling that sharp edge of guilt as he glared harder. He can't falter against this man. "We both have agreed that it was for the best. You wanted to keep watch over them-"   
Alaude's eyes burned with a rage that Ieyasu had never learned to tame, not even in all his years of handling the dangerous blond. "I agreed to keep watch. I didn't agree to follow any of that bastard's orders. It is only because of you I haven't slaughtered him quite yet." Then Alaudi spoke more quietly as his will faltered slightly. 

"His latest order is especially intrusive. I am no longer 'allowed' to meet any of my lovers."   
Ieyasu faltered himself them, which earned him a quick strangle, but then Alaude released him, just too annoyed to actually commit to it.   
Giotto looked at his cloud, seeing his inner conflict clearly now. To follow Giotto's last order as a boss and to keep their promise, or to be the free spirit that he will always be. Giotto felt his cloud's intense unhappiness and the guilt cut deeper. "I'm... sorry..."

Alaude perked up a bit at that, evidently surprised by a sincere apology. He looked at his former boss, then heaved a small sigh, relaxing a bit finally. "You aren't the source of my anger. You are the one keeping me from mutilating the source. He isn't fit to be your replacement. That will be my opinion until the day I keel over and die."   
Giotto sighed softly, then he managed a softer smile, stepping back and giving his cloud some more space. "I know. I already... know that. But still... I'm sorry, Alaudi. And... Thank you for keeping watch over them even if Secondo is an ass." Alaudi scoffed lowly, grumbling more so to himself. "Such an ass..." 

Ieyasu smiled at that, seeing his cloud's rage mellow out follow, then clapping his hands and smiling brightly. "He isn't here right now though. You can go do whatever you please, you know?" Alaudi huffed, acting all aloof and unbothered now. "Of course I know that. I was actually on my way out before you rudely interrupted me." Ieyasu chuckled. "Out the library's window. Again?" Alaudi flushed a faint pink, glaring at him heatedly as Ieyasu raised his hands in defense. "A joke-just a joke-"

That day, Giotto earned himself a headbutt of epic proportions. But Alaudi also seemed more like himself from then on. Now, Vongola Secondo has to deal with most of his disobedient traits~ 

And ever since that day, Giotto finally had an answer to the question of how he tamed his Cloud guardian. He hasn't. But it worked best to listen to the blond's grievances. And if he was misbehaving? Well...   
Just unleash him on someone else and he won't be your problem anymore~!

**Author's Note:**

> Mobile-formatting strikes again, I know. I don't have a laptop just yet, so I'm sorry! 
> 
> Rate and review~!


End file.
